Midnight
by jetscythe7
Summary: Weiss's heart was broken six years ago with the death of Yang. Now when another member of the team falls Ruby has had enough loss and wants her pain to stop. Sequel to Today written by Arieko, highly recommended if you want something good


**A/N Hey jetscythe here this is how I chose to end the story Today by Arieko which I would recomend if you want a good read and yes I did get permission to write this. So tell me what you think and leave a Review Ok BYE**

_**After TODAY we shall continue until MIDNIGHT**_

Six years were gone in an instant, six years since the princess lost her dragon that protected her till the end, six years since the heiress of the Schnee Dust company truely had her heart turn to Ice.

Weiss was standing in a transport airship clutching her Retribution the successor of myrtenaster remembering how the scientist's at the Weapons research division told her that she could not incorporate myrtenaster into her fighting style to be used with the scarred gauntlet that belonged to her lover Yang Xiao-long. Furious she slammed what was left of the sword down on the desk and Ordered him to to create a new blade to combine both her fighting style and the fury of the gauntlet. Terrified they agreed and soon after Retribution was created.

Weiss opened her eye's to find Ruby Rose, Yang's sister now an only child, and Blake Belladonna, Ruby's lover, silently wishing for the worst to happen to the heiress as the team of three proceeded to head toward what would be their final mission. Before they landed she took another look at what her teammates were wearing for this mission. Ruby was wearing a black long coat with red streaks and a yellow inside, fit's since she now rides Yang's motorcycle, over her red V neck shirt with black accents and red pants and Blake was wearing a black sleeveless tunic with red accents and black pants with pockets sewn in to hold extra ammo. The two girls on the other side of the ship away from Weiss were holding hands and as soon as Weiss looked at them they noticed and shot her a look of disgust just before the pilot announced on the intercom that they were about to land. After six years It had no effect on the heiress anymore though, to the world she almost became a ghost.

As the airship landed in the Forever Fall Forest, the three girls exited out of the back and greeted the horde of Grim in front of them. In terms of size it was the largest ever recorded grouping meaning this was the last stand for them, the creatures of darkness were about to be eradicated.

Instantly Ruby and Blake drew their weapons and went for the attack, Ruby pulling out her Crescent Rose and decapitating the Beowolves and Ursa around while Blake used her Gambol Shroud to shoot down the Boarbutusk's and help Ruby with the Ursa's. Weiss saw that they were taking out their hatred for her on the Grim and knew that eventually not even that would be enough. Calmly walking out into the field Weiss drew her Retribution a masamune sword with a dust chamber installed into the back of it and prepared to face the toughest enemy that the other two gladly left her to fight alone the Deathstalkers.

Using her glyphs she raced toward them until she reached the first one and striking it on the head with an upward swing the blade stopped but she quickly brought up the scarred gauntlet to the back of the blade and fired a round forcing the blade to cut through killing the Grimm instantly. After that she moved to the next one and switching to the fire dust she brought the blade down and impaled it setting its insides on fire. Hearing the beast scream in pain brought her joy as she thought **This is the same pain you caused Her** and she moved on to the next target. Jumping over to it she switched the blade to Ice and Bringing the gauntlet down she softened her landing and swept her sword freezing it in it's place.

When she looked toward the others Weiss saw that a younger Deathstalker was sneaking up on Blake but she was too far away to be heard over the gunfire so setting her glyph she raced as fast as she could to strike it down. Ruby had just finished dealing with a major Ursa when she saw Weiss aim her sword at Blake and sped toward her, worried and furious she tried to get to them to stop Weiss but three more Ursai blocked her vision and she was forced to deal with them first. The whole time though she thought to herself **That woman won't take another person I love.**

Blake turned to see Weiss charging at her and tried to move out of the way only to move in the direction of the Deathstalkers stinger and as it penetrated her skin it's venom began to infest her body and burn her from the inside. She was too late, as Weiss pierced the stinger she twisted the blade and forced it out killing the Grimm immediately after. Blake fell to the ground yelling at the top of her lungs "It's burning it's burning so much!" Weiss saw this and acted immediately telling her to lay down and relax. She performed this to the best she could and when Blake was in the best position Weiss pointed her sword at Blake and giving her the slightest touch she froze her in an Ice coffin.

Ruby saw what Weiss did and thought the worst but before she could act several Nevermore came onto the scene and launched their feathers at the two huntresses. They acted quickly and Weiss stopped the incoming feathers with glyphs while Ruby used her semblance to run and jump across the incoming projectiles to get up close and personal. When she got close enough Ruby activated her pristine gauntlet, the twin to the scarred gauntlet, and launched toward her prey and slamming the gauntlet into its head she broke through the bone platting and used her crescent rose to kill it.

Weiss deactivated her glyphs to let the feathers fall and saw that Ruby was too high to survive her landing and created a type of slide out of her glyphs which Ruby used. When the red headed girl was on the ground, Weiss created a repulsion glyph underneath her and launched herself into the sky. When she reached the right height she summoned a glyph at her feet to keep herself up and looked at the remaining two Nevermore while she yelled out to Ruby to call for evac.

**Hey so that was chapter 1 of Midnight. I hope you guy's all enjoyed it and I'll see you next time. Leave a review and here's to hoping it gets a favorite or a follower. Bye**


End file.
